Grant County, Arkansas
Grant County is a county in the U.S. state of Arkansas. Its population was 17,853 at the 2010 United States Census. The county seat is Sheridan. Grant County is included in the Little Rock–North Little Rock–Conway Metropolitan Statistical Area. The county seat, Sheridan was named after Union General Philip Sheridan. History Formed on February 4, 1869, Grant County is named for former U.S. President Ulysses S. Grant. It is an alcohol prohibition or dry county. Robert W. Glover, a Missionary Baptist pastor who served in both houses of the Arkansas Legislature (1905-1912) from Sheridan, introduced in 1909 the resolution calling for the establishment of four state agricultural colleges. His brother, David Delano Glover, a Methodist, was a state representative in the 1907 session and a member of the United States House of Representatives from 1929 to 1935, having been unseated in 1934 by Grant County native John Little McClellan who at the time was practicing law in Camden. McClellan later went on to become Arkansas's longest serving U.S. senator. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.81%) is land and (or 0.19%) is water. Grant County is considered part of the Arkansas Timberlands geographical area. Major highways * U.S. Highway 167 * U.S. Highway 270 * Highway 35 * Highway 46 Adjacent counties *Saline County (north) *Pulaski County (northeast) *Jefferson County (east) *Cleveland County (southeast) *Dallas County (south) *Hot Spring County (west) Demographics 2012 Estimate }} data]] As of the census of 2000, there were 16,464 people, 4,241 households, and 4,780 families residing in the county. The population density was 26 people per square mile (10/km²). There were 6,960 housing units at an average density of 11 per square mile (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 95.55% White, 2.47% Black or African American, 0.45% Native American, 0.13% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.64% from other races, and 0.73% from two or more races. 1.15% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 6,241 households out of which 35.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 64.70% were married couples living together, 8.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 23.40% were non-families. 20.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.61 and the average family size was 3.00. In the county the population was spread out with 25.90% under the age of 18, 8.00% from 18 to 24, 29.60% from 25 to 44, 24.30% from 45 to 64, and 12.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 98.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $37,182, and the median income for a family was $42,901. Males had a median income of $31,842 versus $22,098 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,547. About 7.80% of families and 10.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.50% of those under age 18 and 13.00% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Townships http://www.census.gov/geo/www/maps/DC10_GUBlkMap/cousub/dc10blk_st05_cousub.html#G * Calvert (small part of Sheridan) * Darysaw * Davis * Dekalb (Tull) * Fenter (Poyen) * Franklin * Madison * Merry Green (most of Sheridan) * River (Prattsville) * Simpson * Tennessee (Leola) * Washington See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Grant County, Arkansas References Category:Counties of Arkansas Category:Grant County, Arkansas Category:1870 establishments in the United States Category:Little Rock–North Little Rock–Conway metropolitan area